Bloons Killer Game
Bloons Killer Game is a proposed BCoW Fun and Games Forum/Discord room game. It is based off the original parlor game "The Mafia" and its sequels, "Werewolf", "The Killer", etc. How to play The game starts during nightfall, while everyone is sleeping. There are two teams, Bloons and Monkeys. Some Bloons and some Monkeys have superpowers. There may be solo characters in the game. Your role is hidden to other players until it is revealed by other players or declared by yourself (both of which others can't always trust) During nightfall, all Bloons are put in a private chat room. They will decide collectively who to vote to kill. Bloons will not be able to tell which Bloon has which role but they can see who's another Bloon, and after a while each others' roles should be quite obvious. Any special Bloons can choose to activate their abilities during this time. The rest of the characters with nighttime abilities will be called to act one by one after the chat room is closed/monitored to ensure that no Bloons are communicating privately. Once all that is done, the public chat room will open and it is now daytime. Admins will declare who has died. Everyone will communicate their findings and deductions until everyone has declared their vote to lynch or that their vote remains neutral. If there is a vote tie, a second round of communication and voting will take place. Two vote ties in a row will proceed back to nightfall. This cycle will go on until one of the following happen: * 4 days pass and nothing happens (tie by stalemate) * Enough (depends) days pass and there's no winner (tie by timeout) * Bloons outnumber all other players combined, all powerful solos are eliminated (Bloons win) * One solo is left (Respective solo wins) * All Bloons and powerful solos are eliminated (Monkeys win) * Other winning outcomes listed in "Roles" section are achieved * A massive rule break happens that prevents the current game from continuing (Catalyst(s) is/are banned from future games forever, tie by disruption) Role selection: Monkeys must have an average power point/player value of 1.6-2.1, Bloons must have an average of 2.0-2.5, and games must have one or two solo roles (excluding assistant admins). Bloons must make up one quarter of the players, and there must be at least 8 players present before the game starts. Admins who select roles must be reliably random or use a randomising engine. Roles (Power points) Bloons All Bloons can vote to kill, once per night, unless mentioned otherwise. All of them can participate in lynching. Command: Votekill (player name), Lynch (player name) Red Bloon (1) No special powers. Blue Bloon (2) Can stop all other Bloons from voting to kill for that night. One-use. Command: Stopkill Purple Bloon (4) Can find out the role of one player per night. Cannot contribute votes unless he/she is the only Bloon in game left. Command: Check (player name) Zebra Bloon (3) Can curse a Monkey during the day to appear as a Bloon when checked by other Monkeys the following night. Command: Curse (player name) Camo Red Bloon (2) Appears to be a Monkey if checked by Buccaneers. Ceramic Bloon (3) Has two lives. Can save a fellow Bloon from death, but if successful he/she will lose a life of his/her own. Command: Protect (bloon name) Lead Bloon (2) Invincible from all attempts to kill from Monkeys except lynching and Wizard Monkey. If a Monkey tries to kill him/her, he/she will be revealed to be a Lead Bloon. Black Bloon (3) Can mark a Monkey for death. When the Black Bloon is killed, he/she will take the marked Monkey along with him/her. Command: Tag (player name) Camo Green Bloon (3) Can hide the identity of another player for that night. Note that this can also impair Purple Bloons if used unwisely. Will still appear as a Camo Green Bloon if checked. Command: Conceal (player name) Rainbow Bloon (3) Can put a one-use curse on a night. If a player is protected from getting killed by Bloons on that night, all protectors of that person will die. Even if this does not activate, the power will be used up. Command: Curseprotect White Bloon (2) Can look at the last sentence said by the dead chat at night, the chat including the Medic. Two-use. Command: Checkdead Monkeys Monkeys are good guys. They can all participate in lynching. Command: Lynch (player name) Villager (1) No special powers. Sniper Monkey (4) Can kill a player once in a day. Two-use. This reveals his/her role. Command: Shoot (player name) Wizard Monkey (2) Can attempt to kill a player. If the player is a bloon, he/she dies. If the player is not, the Wizard Monkey dies. One-use. This reveals his/her role. Command: Kill (player name) Glue Gunner (2) Can mute a player for the next day. That player will not be able to talk or lynch. Command: Mute (player name) Ice Monkey (3) Can expose the role of a player during the day. In doing so the Ice Monkey also disables lynching for that daytime. One-use. Command: Reveal (player name) Druid (3) When he/she dies, a Druid can take a player with him. Command: Revenge (player name) only be used when dead Monkey Buccaneer (3) Can check the orientation of a player once per night: good, bad, or solo. Command: Checkside (player name) Monkey Ace (4) Can check the specific role of a player once per night. Command: Check (player name) Ninja Monkey (3) Can check the last sentence that was said in the Bloons private chat. Two-use. Command: Checkbloon (player name) Super Monkey (2) Has two lives. Can protect one player per night, but if successful he/she will lose a life. Command: Protect (player name) Boomerang Monkey (3) Can enchant a player at night. If a Bloon tries to attack the player, the weakest Bloon (lowest power points, random if tied) dies instead and the enchantment is disabled. Enchantment takes two nights after placement to activate. Command: Enchant (player name) Mayor (2) Remains as a villager until he/she chooses to reveal him/herself. Afterwards his/her lynch votes count double. Command: Revealself Alchemist (3) Will be informed immediately at night if a player dies that night but not his/her role. Has a revival potion and a death potion, both of which being one use. The Alchemist cannot use both in the same night. Command for revival: (reply to Admin) Yes; Command for kill: Poison (player name) Medic (3) Can revive a dead Monkey at night. One-use. Can also chat with the dead at night. Command for revival: Revive (player name) Solo These are players who are all on their own and are in special teams of their own. Assistant Admin An admin can appoint assistant admins if the duties seem too much. Beware, though, as abusing your power as an admin can lead to bans from the game. Note that assistant admins are treated as an outside entity which controls the game but doesn't play it and thus doesn't contribute to winning conditions and player/role count. Fool Wins if he/she is lynched. Loses if any other side wins or he/she is killed in any other way. Headhunter Has a specific player, a Monkey chosen by the admins, to kill. If the player is lynched, the Headhunter wins. If the player is killed in any other way the Headhunter is converted to a normal villager. Rogue Sniper Kills one person every night. Wins if he/she is the only one remaining. Command: Kill (player name) Overlord Can bind Monkeys. Once a Monkey is binded, he/she will die if the Overlord dies. Cannot bind Bloons. The Overlord and all binded Monkeys win if they are the only ones left in the game, and will lose (even for Binded Monkeys) if either the Monkeys or Bloons teams win. Command: Bind (player name) Cursed Will remain a Villager Monkey until he/she is attacked, at which point he/she will become a Red Bloon. All-seer Secretly knows everyone's role. If he/she is one of only two players alive, he/she wins and everyone else loses. Cupid Can bind two players together. If one of them or the Cupid dies, all three will die together. However if they are the only ones remaining in the game, they win. If the Cupid does not do anything, he/she will die and lose two days later, or if four players remain, whichever comes first. Command: Bind (player name) and (player name) Gamemodes Note: Any gamemode that says "Rules of that gamemode apply" is a property applicable in parallel with other gamemodes. Easy: Regular rules. Players are informed of which roles are in the game but not who has which role. When a player dies, his/her role will be revealed. 10 days time limit Medium: Regular rules. Players are informed of which roles are in the game but not who has which role. When a player dies, his/her role will not be revealed. 12 days time limit Hard: Regular rules. Players are not informed of which roles are in the game. However, they will be informed of how many of each team (Monkeys, Bloons, Solo) there are. 14 days time limit Impoppable: Medic is not allowed to communicate with the dead. Players are not informed of which roles are in the game or how many of each team there are. 15 days time limit Deflation: Rules of that gamemode apply, however discussion is only allowed in the first three days, after which no information can be passed through chat groups (other than voting and ability commands), which includes the daytime chat and Bloons chat. Anyone who does will immediately die. No pressure: Rules of that gamemode apply, however there is no time limit. Blitz: Rules of that gamemode apply, however the time limit is halved, rounded to the nearest whole number. Bullet: Rules of that gamemode apply, however the time limit is quartered, rounded to the nearest whole number. Ultra-bullet: Rules of that gamemode apply, however there is only a two day time limit. This is rarely played since the chance of a winning outcome is so low for all teams. Taboo: Rules of that gamemode apply, however players are not allowed to mention the name of any role in game. If they do, they die instantly. (This can be used by players of Hard and Impoppable to deduce which roles are in the game.) Wild: Rules of that gamemode apply, however once per game, one of the players can use a wild card to switch roles with another player. However, this can only be done in the first two days. Everyone will be informed when a wild card is used, but not who used it. Wild twice: Rules of that gamemode apply, however twice per game, one of the players can use a wild card to switch roles with another player. However, this can only be done in the first two days. Everyone will be informed when a wild card is used, but not who used it. Custom: Unofficial games. These games can have any rules or roles they like, including everyone having an overpowered role, or everyone being boring Villagers and Red Bloons, four Villagers against a Rogue Sniper, let your imagination run wild!Category:Games